My Princess
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura's bodyguard takes her to her kingdom. He tries to stay unaffected by her beauty. But she is determined to seduce him and make him want her. Sequel to prison pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

It is a sequel to a story I wrote called Prison Pleasure. You will find it in my profile. I suggest you read that first for better understanding.

Chapter 1

"Sasuke," I gasped.

"Good evening, princess Sakura," he greeted me in his sexy voice but why was he calling me princess Sakura. Why was he wearing formal clothes? Why was he not kissing me senseless? Why he returned after so many days? "I am here to take you to Fire Country. You are the princess of Fire Country. Your father had sent me to find you. I got the information that you worked as a police officer, so I went there as a criminal. Now, I have come to take you as per your father's instructions. Please follow me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was shocked, I couldn't comprehend anything. I am a princess of Fire Country!? I knew I was adopted by my parents but my real parents died in an accident. Everything was so confusing.

"Miss Sakura, our plane is waiting, we need to go now."

"I can't go like this. Why should I trust you? I don't even know you. What about my friends, my job? How can I go away without informing anyone?" I shouted.

"I have already informed Miss Tsunade. She had agreed," he said politely.

"Still, I can't trust you," I huffed.

The next thing I knew that I was pushed against the wall and his warm lips against my ear. "You had no trouble trusting me one month back," he whispered in my ear and I felt my knees buckle. I resisted the urge to pull him closer, and pushed him away.

"I am not coming with you," I looked away.

"Trust me Sakura," he presented his hand in front of me.

I don't know what came over me. I saw his heart melting smile and those beautiful eyes. I couldn't say no to him and took his hand.

He led me to a black BMW. We got inside. We started heading towards the airport. He was sitting away from me. I thought he would do something but he was just staring out of the window. Maybe he was not interested anymore. I looked away.

"I am sorry for what happened. I am your bodyguard. I will make sure it will never happen again," he suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" I asked not understanding.

"I mean whatever we did one month ago will not happen again. I am not supposed to do that to the king's daughter. I had a momentary break of conscience," he said in a guilty voice.

"What if I want it?" I asked looking at my lap.

"Sorry, Miss Sakura, I am just your bodyguard."

"Did that mean nothing to you?" I shot back.

"No," he replied coldly.

"Liar," I shouted.

He remained silent.

After all that happened, I was just a mistake. I felt like a slut. Maybe I was one. I was the one who seduced him. I clenched my fists.

We reached the airport. A private jet was waiting for us. We boarded the plane. I sat on the comfy seat and he sat in front of me. The plane took off and we were in air. He was not looking at me. He looked at the night sky and the web of lights below. I stared at him hoping for what I don't even know myself.

I sighed and looked out myself. I didn't know what was happening in my life. One month ago I was seducing a criminal in the cell. Then we had mind blowing sex. Then he was let out as he was not a criminal anymore. I missed him. Now, he had come back as my bodyguard. I suddenly found out that I am Fire Country's princess. I dozed off thinking about all these things happening in my life.

 _I felt feather light touches on my shoulder. I turned around but no one was there. I felt them again on my neck and I felt electric shock run through my body. I turned around again but the hands swept over my bare stomach. I then felt two hands on my shoulder running up my neck._

I felt a gentle shake and I woke up.

"We have reached," I hear smooth voice whisper. I stirred and realized we have landed. I looked outside. We were definitely not in a public airport. It was a private airport and I could see a huge palace few miles ahead. I felt my heart in my throat.

Was it really happening? My life took a U turn in a matter of few hours.

Sasuke placed his hand in front of me and I took it. I looked at him as we walked down the stairs to the ground. He looked so different. I couldn't see the lust and passion in his eyes. He seemed so calm and collected. In his business suit, he looked like a professional. He didn't seem like the man who lost control and humped me so wildly that night.

Thinking about that made me blush and I looked away. He led me to a car. We sat inside. Again we were sitting on the other sides of the car, avoiding any physical contact. I looked outside and the place was huge. It was surrounded by huge trees. I could see lakes and fountains. I saw some beautiful buildings and there were sculptures everywhere. It was like a fairytale but my prince didn't want me.

Finally the huge palace was in sight. It was white with classic Victorian carvings. The car stopped in front of the gate. Sasuke opened the door for me, took my hand and led me inside.

I looked around the huge room. It was just like the palaces I have seen in movies. Am I really the princess of this palace? It seemed too good to be true. I was led through another door. I saw an old man sitting in front of a table, wearing an old fashioned suit.

"Good morning, your majesty," Sasuke vowed in front of him, so I did the same.

"Hello Sasuke," he smiled at him. He seemed like a cheerful person, not scary at all.

"I have found your daughter and brought her to you," Sasuke got up.

The man came towards me and held my hands gently in his.

"Sakura, it has been so long since I saw you. Our country was in a war, so to protect you we had to sent you to another country. I missed you so much. I wish your mother could see you but she is gone. You have grown into a beautiful woman," saying this he hugged me.

I felt tears in my eyes. I felt I have returned home.

"I missed you too," I said.

"Sasuke, I hand her over to you. I have to go out of kingdom for a month. Please take care of her."

"Yes majesty."

My father took my hand and kissed it gently, "Sorry Sakura, I will have quality time with you after I return."

Sasuke touched my back lightly and directed me to my room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am Sasuke Uchiha, bodyguard of the Haruno family and the king's trusted subordinate. I was sent to Konoha last month to find the king's daughter, Sakura Haruno and I succeeded in that. I had brought Miss Haruno back to her kingdom. I was now her personal bodyguard as per the king's instruction. The king would be gone for a month and I had to take care of her.

I stepped under the cold shower. I just left Sakura to her room.

 **"Won't you stay?" she asked in that sweet innocent voice that made me want to take her in my arms.**

 **"No, I have work to do and you will find new cloths in the cupboard," I tried to say as emotionlessly as possible. I turned around and was about to leave when she caught my hand. I clenched my fist trying to control my emotion.**

 **"Please stay," that voice again.**

 **"Sorry, Miss Sakura, I can't," I said in a professional voice, hiding all my emotions.**

 **She let go of my hands and** **I went out and closed the door behind me.**

I put my hands against the wall as water ran down my body. How could I do this? How could I let my emotions take control of me? The king trusted me and I did this to his one and only daughter.

The past events came back to my head. The way she licked her lips, her seductive smile, her perfect body, her beautiful face, he moans, ah, her moans. I remembered our last encounter. The day I took her. I instantly got a hard on. I clutched my dick and let out a groan.

"Ah, I shouldn't do this," I groaned.

But I couldn't stop. Her moans and her seductive expression filled my mind. I started pumping my dick. I could feel it build up. I hoped the images would stop coming forever after I had let it all out. I kept pumping harder and harder.

"Ahhhhh," I groaned I shot my load against the wall.

I dried myself, came out the bathroom and got dressed in my usual bodyguard formals. I heard the phone ringing. It was Miss Sakura. I sighed and answered the call.

"Hello Miss Sakura," I said calmly.

"Hello Sasuke, can you help me with something important?" she asked in that seductively innocent voice.

"Yes Miss Sakura, what is it?"

"Please come in my room," she whispered and ended the call.

I sighed to myself and went to her room.

I knocked on the door.

"It's open, come in," I heard her voice.

I came in but she was nowhere around.

"Miss Sakura?" I called.

"Wait, I am in the bathroom," she replied from inside the bathroom.

I stood there waiting for her. I was looking around the room when she came out of the bathroom. HOLY SHIT! My eyes widened for a bit. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching panties.

"I was just checking out my new cloths, so decided to try it on. How is it?" she asked me.

I cleared my throat and composed myself and my raging hard on, again. "I might not be the suitable person to ask, Miss Sakura. I will send one of the maids. They will give you a better opinion," I tried to leave the room as soon as possible.

"But you are my personal bodyguard. You are supposed to take care of me," I whined.

"Yes, but the maids are a better option for this type of situation," I said trying not to look at her.

"But I trust you," she whispered and I gave up.

"Ok," I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Great. So how is it?"

"Umm, nice," I tried to act professional.

"Say something more."

"It's cute."

She groaned. "Let me try the other one."

I let out a groaned and looked at the tent forming in my pants. She came out after sometime wearing a purple half bra and matching panties with frills. I clutched the bed sheets trying to keep my calm.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"It's nice too," I smiled.

"Say something more Sasuke. Ok, which one is better?"

"Uhh..umm..this one," I tried looking around the room.

Suddenly I felt her soft hands which pulled my face towards her. I faced her cleavage directly. I blushed and gulped. "Look at me and say Sasuke."

"Yea, it's...it's good," I stammered.

She stood up. "Let me try another."

"I have some work to do," I said and went out of the room as fast as possible and closed the door. I could hear her calling me but I couldn't go back. If I went back, I would lose control.

I went back to my room with a raging hard on. The images of Sakura in sexy lingerie lingered in my mind. I squeezed my dick from outside my pants trying to calm it down. I couldn't jerk off again to Sakura. I shouldn't.

Images of Sakura and what I could have done to her kept flashing in my mind. Her against the wall in that sexy red lingerie, her boobs pressed against the wall. My hard dick against her tight ass. I would have rubbed my erection on her ass and made her moan. She would have wanted me to put my dick in her wet pussy but I wouldn't and would have tortured her like she was doing to me right now.

I wish I could have had her. I wish she was not the princess and just a normal civilian then she would have been mine but I couldn't break the king's trust. I have already done something which I shouldn't and the mistake shouldn't be repeated again.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on the bed thinking why he was acting so distant. I wish Ino was here so that I could talk to her. I knew he wanted me. I knew he was losing control but then he decided to run out of my room. And one week has passed. Whenever I tried to make any physical contact. He would make some excuse and ran away. I had no problem in being with me. How did it matter if I am the princess? Why couldn't we be together if he was my bodyguard? I groaned as I remember the events that happened throughout the week.

 _I was in the library. He was with me because bodyguard duty. I was trouble reaching the top shelf, so I was jumping to get the book._

 _"Miss Sakura, can I help..." before he could complete his sentence, I tripped and fell on him._

 _He was on the floor and I was on top of him and his hands were on my hip. I instantly blushed at the closeness. But I wanted to advantage of the situation. My head on his chest. I looked up at him seductively and licked my lips. I ran my hands over his arms. I felt his grip tighten on my hips._

 _"Sakura," he said in a husky voice._

 _"Mhmm," I moaned._

 _"Move please."_

 _"Why?" I bucked my hips against his dick and I felt a hard thing poking._

 _"Please," his grip got tighter._

 _"No."_

 _"Fuck," he cursed as I bucked again._

 _He pushed me away from him and before I knew he was out of the room._

I groaned intot the pillow. How could I get him? I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked irritably.

"Sasuke," I heard the sexy voice answer.

I instantly jumped from the bed and went to open it. He was standing there tall and sexy in his black uniform.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked leaning against the door frame. I was wearing shorts and tank top.

"Your friend Ino is here. Do you want to meet her?"

"What really? Of course," I squealed.

"She is waiting downstairs."

I ran downstairs and saw Indo sitting in the living room. I hugged her tightly. I missed her so much.

"I can't believe you are here. I have so much to tell you," I grinned.

"Sakura! Tell me everything."

We went to my room and talked for hours. I told her all that happened with me and Sasuke in the police station. She already knew most of it. I told her about how my father was king of Fire Country. I explained about the complicated situation between me and Sasuke.

"That's stupid," Ino shouted.

"Yea, I know," I sighed.

"He obviously wants you. You have to seduce him more."

"I know that too but he doesn't just give in," I whined.

"Don't worry you will make him give in like you did last time," she winked at me.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. EXAMS ARE COMING. :(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have an idea," Ino shrieked from the bathroom.

"What Ino?" I asked from my bed.

It was 7 in the morning. I wanted to sleep. I had no idea what Ino was doing up so early. I was in my bed, cuddling my huge teddy bear.

"Let's go shopping today," Ino said as she peeked out of the bathroom with brush in her mouth.

"For what?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Because we are going clubbing tonight," Ino grinned.

"I don't feel like," I laid down on my bed.

"Come on Sakura, don't be like this. I swear it will be worth it," Ino pouted.

"We will see. Now let me sleep."

I felt two hands on my arms dragging me out of the bed.

"No, get ready. We have to go shopping."

I grumpily agreed with her.

We went downstairs after I brushed my teeth and had my bath. We had our breakfast and got dressed. We were about to go for shopping when Mr. sexy bodyguard Sasuke stopped us.

"Where are you going, Miss Sakura?" he asked politely.

"To shopping of course," Ino replied.

"Then I have to come with you."

"Why?" I whined.

"Your father's order."

We sat in our car and went for shopping. It had been so long since I went shopping. The police job never gave me free time for myself. I blushed as I remembered the last time I went for shopping, it was for sex toys to seduce Sasuke. Images of Sasuke's hands all over my body were clouding my mind. His lips caressing my hot skin. My lips parted and moaning as he assaulted my senses. My train of thoughts were broken by Ino.

"Sakura, we are here. Let's go shopping."

We entered an expensive looking store, which I would have never dreamt of entering. There are many upsides of being a princess, I smiled. I could finally buy the dresses I had always stared at from outside of the shop. There were rows and rows of beautiful looking dresses. I wanted to buy them all.

"This is paradise. I love you Sakura," Ino shrieked and went to try all the dresses in the shop.

I roamed around the store for some time and selected a few dresses and went to the changing room.

I was trying on a black backless halter neck short dress. I was not able to tie the halter around my neck.

"Stupid halter," I grumbled angrily.

"Is there any problem?" Sasuke asked from outside. It seemed my father had ordered him to follow me anywhere and everywhere. What type of danger could be there in shopping? Maybe spending too much money and draining my father's account in one day.

"Yea, Sasuke. Can you please come in?"

"Miss Sakura, I can't come in there. Let me find Ino."

"Wait," why the hell was he being so decent and all. I rolled my eyes. "Ino would be busy trying on her dresses. Please come in Sasuke. It is just a small thing."

"Ok, Miss Sakura I am coming in," he said as I heard the ruffling of curtain behind me.

He came in and was standing behind me looking all calm and composed.

I removed my hair from my back and pointed at the halter string, "Sasuke can you please tie it for me?"

I heard Sasuke gulp behind me. "Yes, Miss Saukra," but his voice seemed calm.

I felt his hand on the thread. He was trying to avoid physical contact with me. His fingers faintly brushed my back as he was trying to tie the strings. I shivered and I felt him stiffen behind me.

He finished tying the thread but I felt his finger trace along my spine. I let out a small whimper. He did it again. I saw in the reflection that his eyes were hooded and looking straight into my eyes. He brought his lips on my neck and started kissing there softly. Heat shot down my body and I leaned back against him. I felt his lips trailing kisses down my shoulder blade. His hands were on my bare thighs rubbing up and down slowing.

"Sasuke," I let out a soft moan.

I didn't know what was happening but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to take me right here in this changing room. I felt his hands go up and rest on my hips. He pulled me towards him and I felt something hard poking my ass. I grinded against him and heard him groan against my ear.

He held my hips and pushed his erection against me. I moaned out. I suddenly felt myself pushed against the mirror of the changing room.

"Sakura," he breathed against my neck.

He held the strings of my halter and pulled it open. He started kissing the back of my neck softly. He went down my back, planting soft kisses everywhere. I was so wet down there. My nipples were achingly hard and pressed against the mirror and the dress material was deliciously rubbing on them.

I felt Sasuke's hand travelling up my thigh, hiking up dress. He stopped just as the dress reached the bottom of my ass. His hands were caressing my outer thigh slowly and sensuously. His hands slowly moved to my inner thigh, so close to the heated place between my legs.

I moaned as he faintly brushed against the front of my panty but he went back to caressing my inner thigh. His continued kissing my back softly. I was in a mess. I wanted more.

"Sakura, are you done?" I heard Ino call from outside.

Suddenly the heat behind me was gone. I turned around to see Sasuke standing in the corner with his usual emotionless face.

My mind was so confused. I couldn't think of anything. "Yes, Ino, I am done. Give me one minute."

"Ok, I will be waiting for you in front of the cash counter."

Before I could say anything, Sasuke was out of the room. I changed and came out of the changing room. We bought the dress. The return journey was quite uneventful with Ino talking about the dresses she bought but my mind was somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't know what I was thinking. I sat on my bed with my head in my palms. I am loyal to the king. I just couldn't control myself. When she removed her pink hair from her back and her porcelain skin was exposed. I just had to tie her halter and get out of there but my body betrayed my brain. As soon I touched her skin, I knew I couldn't stop. I had to touch her. I had to taste her. I had to hear moans, her moans for me. I didn't know what would had happened if Ino didn't come.

My phone rang and I picked up.

"Sasuke, we are going to club in an hour. Please be ready," I heard Sakura's cheerful voice.

"I am always ready Princess," I sighed.

"I mean please change your bodyguard cloths, it doesn't suit the club atmosphere."

"But I am instructed to wear this uniform only."

"Okay then don't come with us."

"I can't do that princess."

"Then you have to change into something that normal people wear to club."

"Okay princess," I said giving up.

Now I had to go to club with her. Just great. I got up to search some cloths which didn't scream 'I am a bodyguard and I will beat the shit out of you if you come near her'. I found a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. It looked good enough. I wore them and left three buttons from the top open and rolled up the sleeves so that it looked more casual.

I went to Sakura's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice from inside.

I opened the door and went inside. My eyes bulged for a second. She was in front of the mirror applying mascara to her eyelashes. She was wearing a black dress which reached her an inch above her mid thigh. It had one strap on her right shoulder, other side was strapless. I clenched my fist as images, horribly wrong images filled my mind.

She looked at me through her smoky lashes. Her green eyes were sparkling. She started walking towards me, licking her lips. I don't know for what reason, my heart started pumping loudly. She stood in front of me.

"Someone is looking very sexy today," she purred as she traced the opening of my shirt with her fingers.

She moved closer. He boobs were almost touching my chest. She brought her face closer to my neck. She parted her lips and blew against my neck.

I knew I should stop her. I clenched my fist. I should push her away, I kept repeating this in my head but my hands won't move.

She planted a soft kiss against my neck. I stiffened at the contact. I wanted to pull her closer yet push her away. I didn't know what was I thinking or doing anymore. I could smell her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and something musky. She wanted me and I could have her but I shouldn't.

Ï felt her slender fingers glide over my should, my neck till it reached my hair. She grabbed my hair and gave a sharp tug towards herself. I was bent down looking into her glazed eyes. I was losing it. I didn't know how long I could control myself.

Her pink lips were parted. I just had to lean down to capture them, to savor them and make her mine. She was so close to me yet so far. Her breathing was getting heavy. He chest was rising and her boobs were brushing against my chest, teasingly. My palms were twitching to hold her hips and pull her to myself.

I kept looking in her eyes, trying to read, trying to know what she was about to do next or did she want me to take the next step.

"Sasuke," she breathed and my already hardened dick twitched.

I closed my eyes trying to control, trying not to look at her, trying to block the images out of my head. I steeled my heart and made the decision to push her away. I put my hands on her shoulder. I was about to push her away but I felt another tug and her soft lips were on mine.

I lost it. I completely lost it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my body. She gasped in surprise. I sucked on her lips and licked them, savoring them. I let my tongue sneak into her mouth and play with hers.

I could feel heat radiate from her body. My hands caressed her back and started going lower. Just then I heard the bathroom knob turn. I immediately let go off her. It was Ino who came out. I should have suspected she was in the shower when I heard the water running. She looked at us with amazement.

"Hi Ino, ready to go out?" Sakura asked panting.

I tried to keep a poker face but I was also out of breath. I looked at her, her cheeks were flushed pink.

Then the guilty feeling returned.


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned against the door as Sasuke and Ino went out of the room. He was so close to submitting to me. I felt tingles all over my body. The way his hands touched me set my skin on fire. I shivered at the thought. I pushed those thoughts aside. I went in front of the mirror and finished applying my makeup.

I met Ino downstairs.

"Ready to go," I smiled at her.

"Yup but tell me what was happening between you and Sasuke?" she asked.

I flushed at the question, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She snickered, "Come on Sakura don't hide things from me. You know I know you well enough to know that something was going on there."

Who was I kidding? This was Ino. Anyways she was here to help me to get Sasuke.

"We kissed. That's it," I sighed.

"Then?"

"Then what!? You came out of the washroom. He went away then."

"Oh sorry, you should have told me you were planning to seduce him. I wouldn't have come out then," Ino wriggled her eyebrows.

"That was a surprise for me too."

"Don't worry we will fix it once we get to the club. You will have another chance then."

We walked out of the house. Sasuke was already waiting for us in the front seat. We climbed in the car. We talked about random stuff as the car took us to the club.

We reached the club after sometime. Music was blaring through the room. It smelled of alcohol and perfume. Some people were on the dance floor. Couples were kissing on the dance floor and grinding on each other. There were two cages on either side of the club where people can dance if they want to put on a show.

I and Ino hopped on the stools in front of the bar and ordered some drinks. I looked at Sasuke. He was standing at a corner and keeping an eye on us. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small nod. I pouted and went back to drinking. After a few drinks, I was feeling bold enough to try something new.

"I have a plan," I said to Ino.

"What? I can't hear you," she shouted.

"Just wait and see," I smirked at her and left the stool.

I went up the stairs to the cage at one corner of the pub and I made sure I was in full view of Sasuke. I looked at him and his eyes widened but he didn't move from his place.

I went inside the cage and slowly started swinging my hips. I licked my lips and swung my hips a little more. I started trailing my hands up and down my body. I stopped at my boobs and gave it a light squeeze. I saw Sasuke's jaw drop for a moment but the composed himself.

I was attracting more people's attention of course. Most of the boys in the club were looking at me. I gave them a wink and trailed my hands up my legs. I spotted a hot guy looking at me. I made a gesture at him to come up and dance with me. He immediately got up from his seat and came up the stairs.

I looked at Sasuke as the guy took my hand in his. His eyes narrowed dangerously and I blew him a kiss. I turned to the guy and started dancing with him.

I suddenly felt a hand around my waist. I turned around to see Sasuke.

"Mind if I?" he asked the guy.

The guy left my hand and went down the stairs.

Sasuke spun me around to face him.

"What were you doing?" he asked sharply.

"You know just having a good time," I batted my eyelashes at him.

He smirked and put his hand of my hips. I took a sharp intake of breath. My hands were on his chest. I swayed my hips slowly. I felt his hands move slowly up and down my hips. I could feel my skin heat up.

A hand trailed up my body and to my hands. He took my hands in his and put them around his neck. His hands travelled down again to my hips and pushed me closer. My boobs were pressed again his chest and my cheeks were flushed.

His head dipped down to my neck. His lips didn't touch my heated skin but I could feel his hot breath which made me hotter. I felt his hand trail down my thigh. He trailed up again. His hand going under my dress. His hand was so close to my heated core. I whimpered unable to control myself.

His hot breath trailed up my neck to my jaw to my ear. He blew hotly in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. His hand started tracing my panty line. He was so close yet he was not touching me.

"Having fun?" he whispered in my eat as he suddenly brushed against the front of my panty.

I opened my mouth to reply but instead a moan escaped my lips.

He smirked and gave my ear lobe a kiss and pulled away from me. I tried to pull him closer but he clearly was stronger than me.

"Looks like Ino is completely wasted," he said.

"Hmm?" I asked not being able to comprehend what he was telling.

He pointed towards the dance floor where Ino was dancing clumsily.

"Oh..Oh," I realized.

"We have to go home now, princess."

"Yes," I said reluctantly.

We got down from the stairs and helped Ino out of the club and inside the car.

We returned back in silence except for Ino talking shit in her drunken state. I don't understand how could he keep his composure where as I was in a complete mess. I could feel the moisture that had collected in my pussy. Oh, I want him so much. Maybe some other day. I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. I was stuck in college assignments. ;_; This is going to the final chapter. If you want more SasuSaku or KakaSaku stories, please PM me with your ideas. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Chapter 7**

I sat on my bed thinking about yesterday night's events. His hands gliding across my skin, this thought sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted him so much. And I knew he wanted me too. I just didn't want it to be a pass time fling. I wanted it to be a real thing. A royalty and her bodyguard together, that would raise questions but at this moment I didn't care.

I had practically lived with him for so many days even if it was with him behind the bars. Whatever happened there was out of lust. But somehow on the way, I fell for him. The emptiness I fell when he left was too painful to ignore. I realized it was not just lust but love also. But how would I know if he felt the same? I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Sakura, let's go out camping today," It was Ino.

"Okay sure," I smiled weakly.

"Hey, what happened?" Ino sat beside me, concerned.

"You know I like Sasuke, right? I want this thing to be real, not just a fling."

"Yea Sakura, I understand. He is also coming with us for camping. I am sure he would do something today," she winked. "And you will know if it is for real."

"I hope so."

After some time, we got into the car with our tents and bags ready to go for camping. The car dropped us near the entrance of the forest and left us. We started walking from there and reached a clearance and decided to set up our camp there.

We were sitting around camping fire and Ino was rambling on about something that happened in her job. I was looking at Sasuke, who was staring at me with smoldering gaze. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to concentrate on Ino.

I could feel his heated gaze on me. I couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ino looked at me confused.

"I am sleepy. I am going inside the tent," I faked yawned. "Goodnight Ino," I said and went inside the tent. I could feel his gaze following me.

I zipped up the tent opening and slipped into my sleeping bag. I sighed and cover my face with the bag and tried sleeping.

I heard the tent zip opening. I shifted in my sleep. Suddenly I felt a weight on me. My eyes shot open. A hand covered my mouth to muffle my yelp. I stared into his eyes.

His hand left my face and glided down my neck. I arched my neck and let out a soft moan. His hand caught the zip of the sleeping bag and started to pull it down. I caught his hand and stopped him from going any farther. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Stop, this can't go..," before I could finish my sentence, he freed his hand and pushed me down by holding my shoulders and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I tried to break away but he kept on sucking on my lips. I felt heat pool in my stomach. I parted my lips and felt his tongue go in and glided over my tongue. He let go of my shoulders. I couldn't resist anymore and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His lips let go of mine. He was staring into my eyes with heated gaze. I could feel his hot ragged breath on my lips. He held my headed n tilted it to capture my lips into another heated kiss. His other hand pulled down the zip of the sleeping bag. His hand went around my waist and pulled me towards him. I was flushed against him and could feel his erratic heartbeat.

He let go of my lips and kissed down my jaw.

"I have waited too long," he dropped another kiss on my neck," for this." He was raining kisses on my neck. I held his shoulder and arched into him.

His hands held my waist and pulled me up. I was straddling his hip. He lifted my tank top and started kissing my stomach. My hands were in his hair. His tongue licked my navel. I pulled at his hair and let out a loud moan.

He lifted my tank top more till it was above my breasts. He looked at them with hooded eyes. I blushed and tried to cover up but he held my arms. He dropped small kisses on my breasts. I moaned and arched my back. He held my top and pulled it over my head. I held his head and pulled him closer. His one hand was around my waist holding me against him . His other hand was holding my breast and caressing it softly.

"Sasuke," I let out of frustrated moan.

His tongue flicked my hardened nipple with his tongue. I let out a loud moan and arched more into him. His thumb brushed over my other nipple. His mouth started sucking on my nipple and his fingers were pinching my other nipples. I threw my head back and clutched his hairs.

His hand left my nipple and went down to rest on the hem of my shorts. I felt his hand tugging on the waist band. I held his shoulder and pushed him down on the floor. I was sitting on top of him. His eyes looked at me hungrily. His hand shot up to hold my breasts. Before he could touch me, I got up and went out of the tent into the woods.

I was running into the woods when I felt him catch my hand and push me against a tree and crash his lips against mine. His fingers hooked in my short and pull them down to my ankles. I was standing naked under the moon lit sky in the arms of my Sasuke.

I yelped as I felt him spank my ass.

"You have been a bad girl, Sakura," I saw him smirk and I knew he had something evil in his mind.

He took a rope out of his pocket. Before I could escape, he held my hands and tied them up and tied the other part of d rope to the tree branch. I was on my tip toes, almost hanging from the tree.

"What the hell Sasuke?" I asked irritated.

"I know your kinks, Sakura," he winked at me and I remembered our encounter at the police station and blushed.

"Now for your punishment," he smiled and took out a vibrator from his pocket.

I looked at him with horror written on my face. He placed his knee in between my legs and nudged them apart. He took the vibrator and turned it on. He started to slowly rub it over my nipples. I let out a soft moan. I could feel myself become more wet as he continued rubbing it on my nipples. My nipples were stone hard. I wanted to rub my legs together but his knee wasn't allowing that. I squirmed in my bounds.

"Getting impatient, Sakura," he smirked.

He ran the vibrator down my stomach. He teased my by rubbing it on the outer lips of my pussy and not pushing it in. I bucked my hips but he continued rubbing the vibrator on my outer lips.

"Sasuke, ple...," I screamed as he suddenly ran the vibrator over my clit. He vigorously started rubbing it on my hardened clit. I bucked against his hand again and again. I was so near. I was going to cum.

"Ahhhh..Sasuke, don't stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop," I screamed. Just when I was about to cum he removed the vibrator. I screamed in frustration and bucked my hips furiously to have some contact. He smirked at me and ran his fingers over my thigh to scoop up my juices.

"Wow Sakura, you are so wet," he said examining his sticky fingers.

He pushed his fingers in my mouth and I started licking it. He was rubbing the vibrator on my wet slit. He pushed the vibrator in my pussy and stood in front of me. He pulled off his t shirt and pulled down his pants. I looked hungrily at his hardened dick.

He came towards me and held my ass with both his hands and squeezed it. He captured my lips again in a heated kiss. He went down to take a nipple into his mouth and started sucking it. I moaned as I felt one of his fingers being pushed into my asshole. He pushed another and started pumping them in and out. I moaned louder and louder. It was too much for me. Sasuke was sucking on my nipple and fingering my asshole and a dildo was vibrating in my drenched pussy.

"Sasuke please fuck me, please," I couldn't stand his teasing anymore.

He stopped his assault on my nipple and pulled out his fingers. He yanked the vibrator off my pussy. I let out a yelp. Before I knew, he untied me and I was flushed against the tree with my ass pushed towards him. He pushed the wet vibrator deep inside my asshole.

He held my ass and pushed his hard dick inside my pussy. I arched my back and pushed back my ass more. He held my ass and started fucking me harder and harder. I pulled on my nipples.

"Faster Sasuke," I screamed.

He started pushing into me faster and harder. Soon I was on my hands and knees with Sasuke banging my pussy from behind. He leaned forward and squeezed my boobs from behind. I was so close to coming. His hands reached the parting of my legs and started rubbing my sensitive clit. He pushed inside me harder.

"I am cumming. Sasuke!"I screamed and clamped my pussy on his dick and came.

He grabbed my ass and gave a final thrust and emptied himself inside me. I collapsed on the ground riding down my explosive orgasm.

He fell on top of me, panting. He held me and rolled to the side. I was in his arms with my head on his chest.

"It was amazing," I panted.

"Yea," he closed his eyes and stroked my hair.

"Sasuke," I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"Sakura. It is just not for fun. I really love you and want to have an actual relationship with you," my eyes shot open on hearing this.

"Sasuke," I gasped. I smiled and looked at him, "I love you too."

I cuddled against his chest and fell asleep in the middle of the woods, under the moon lit sky.


End file.
